Elizabeth Matthews: A Divergent Fanfiction
by twilightlover2003
Summary: I always thought that the faction system was perfect, that was until I defied it. Elizabeth is Jeannine Matthews' daughter. She always thought that the Divergents were a disgrace to society. That was until she was one... This is my first story, and it isn't canon.
1. Chapter 1

"-I'm going to give a little speech and then you will be tested in alphabetical order, by last name" My mother said, pacing around, making sure she had all her notes and papers "Elizabeth?" My head shot up at the sound of my name "Yes?" I asked in response "You were paying attention to what I was saying weren't you?" she asked staring at me. She hated repeating things to me, maybe it was just the Erudite in her or the fact that I was the only one that didn't always give her complete attention. "As I was saying, you will take your aptitude tests and then tomorrow you will choose your faction of choice at the choosing ceremony" I nodded in reply, I learned to do that a while back because, with my mother, few words speak louder than many words and no words speak the loudest.

I walked to school, still not wanting to take the nice cars that my mother took when she traveled places, I found that they attracted attention and I didn't want that. While my mother was still trying to gain control over all the factions I was perfectly happy being the girl that everyone knew was the daughter of Jeannine Matthews but ignored her anyway. I got there to be crowded into the auditorium by faction. My friend Emilia Mayor sat to my left, we had almost always been next to each other because we were almost always seated alphabetically. We had become really good friends over the years. I remember when we were learning about Divergents and how they threaten the system we passed notes back and forth with all the possible combinations of Divergents we could make. I heard heels click on the floorboards of the stage in the auditorium and knowing exactly who the heel clicking belonged to, I stopped my talking and rested my hands in my lap. "Students of the factions, today you will be taking your aptitude tests. They will be administered to you by a proctor from another district. When you are finished, your proctor will tell you the name of the faction that you placed in. You may not share this information with anyone, unless asked by a government official." My mother's lips formed a thin line as she looked down at the list of names "Addison Anderson to room one, Franklyn Armstrong to room two, and Riley Bach too room three" she called out. I watched them get up and leave the room and then commenced my conversation with Emilia.


	2. Chapter 2

"Elizabeth Matthews to room two" my mother announced "and Emilia Mayor to room three" she finished. The two of us stood up and walked around the front of the auditorium. Several Dauntless boys stuck their legs out to trip me, because, what is funnier than the Erudite leader's daughter tripping in front of a few hundred people? I felt my mother's glare on my back as I walked out into the hallway and headed towards room two…

A young Amity woman greeted me at the door "Okay, Elizabeth my name is Annie and all you need to do, is sit down on that chair and-" she stopped mid thought "Ha, you're Jeannine's daughter you could probably hook yourself up!" I stared at her looking at her bright attire compared to my royal blue outfit. A forced a small smile "Well I'm not certified so you better hurry up and certify me if that what we are doing" She frowned. Damn Erudite jokes, nobody understands them. I thought to myself. I walked over to the chair and she got the wires ready as I sat down. "Just do as you would" she mumbled and next thing you know, I was in a room, It was pristine, just like the laboratories back at Erudite headquarters. "Pick one" a voice sounded from above me "Hurry up" I noticed to stools sat in front of me, one had some cheese on it and another had a knife. I grabbed the knife, for defensive purposes. Then the room changed and it was just a white box now. I heard a low growling noise come from the wall, then a massive dog was released. I dropped my knife and backed towards the wall "Good dog, good dog" I said unsurely as it neared closer and closer "Puppy!" I heard a young girl yell gleefully and then I saw a young Abnegation girl, who must have been the voice, run towards the vicious dog, which then turned around and went after her. I threw the knife, not wanting the girl to get hurt but glad it wasn't me. The knife landed four feet behind the dog and before I knew it a high pitched scream was heard, and I awoke. Annie stared at me. "You better thank god that I am not a Candor" she said loudly "Now, Elizabeth, you can't tell anyone this. You are Divergent" my mouth fell open. My mother had been after the Divergents for years hoping to kill them off. "And the most curious combination, Abnegation and Erudite" I screwed my nose up at the fact I was a flipping Abnegation. "I guess I'll leave now" I muttered. "Remember what I said!" Annie shouted after me.

I walked home and threw myself on my bed. "A freaking Abnegation combination. What will mother think?" I mumbled, covering my face with my sheet of blonde hair "Why?!"

About an hour or so later, I heard the front door open and heals click against the tile floors. Great I thought what am I supposed to tell her I got on my Aptitude test? I quickly thought over my options, knowing that she would ask at dinner later on if she didn't ask now. Let's see, she would never believe me if I said I go Amity or Candor as results, so that leaves me with Dauntless, Abnegation and Erudite. Erudite is where she wants me so, I guess that is what I'll say I got, I concluded. I quickly rushed to the bathroom to brush out my rumpled hair and made sure I looked presentable, than plopped down on my bed with one of the oldest books we owned, well play, A Midsummer's Night Dream. I listened to my mother heels as she walked up the stairs, right past my slightly ajar door. I breathed out a sigh of relief. This meant more time for me to figure out what lie to tell. Man, I'm really not a Candor I thought smiling.

"Elizabeth Marie Matthews!" my mother called "Get down here, Now!" I blinked in confusion "Why is she so mad at me?" I whispered walking out of my room and to the staircase. I descended the stairs and then stood in the doorway of her study. She held up a paper "Could you explain to me what this is?" she growled. I looked down at my paper on the personality of Divergents. We had to write an essay on the neurological components of a Divergent's brain, and what makes it so different from a normal brain. "An A+" I replied looking down at the big red A+ on the page. She then pointed under the A+ "No, a 99%" she snapped "That is the lowest grade that you have gotten in the past 10 years" I hung my head in shame knowing that she would expect no other reaction "I apologize and I won't let it-"I stopped midsentence knowing that I would have no more essays or school work in general. She stared at me, looking me over "I should hope it doesn't happen again" she said shortly "Now carry on, I have to go through the test results to see which faction there were more results for" I turned around "Can I help?" I asked not wanting her to see that my results were inconclusive. "I suppose so" she replied "I'll give you the second half of the list, and put a tally mark in the box that corresponds with the faction result" she explained, handing me the list. I was relieved to see that the list was anonymous. I read and tally marked as I went along. Erudite. Dauntless. Dauntless. Candor. Amity… "Oh and I almost forgot" my mother exclaimed "What was your Aptitude?" I felt my face go red. "That's, not fair" I replied. She looked back at me with a quizzical look. "You said not to tell our Aptitude unless asked by a government official. Not even our parents. But, my mother is the Erudite leader" I crossed my arms to try and look defensive. The corners of her mouth crept into a small smile. "I can send for the leader of Dauntless if you rather he ask you" she replied. I tucked a strand of flyaway hair behind my ear "I got Erudite" I said quickly, and Abnegation I thought to myself. Her smile widened when she heard my response. "May we continue" I asked, changing the subject. She nodded and picked her pencil back up. Dauntless. Erudite. Candor. Abnegation. Abnegation. Erudite…


End file.
